Mayo Note
by Vanessa BR
Summary: Uma série de indigestões por excesso de maionese começa a assustar a população de Edo. E cabe a um homem descobrir e pegar o causador de tal calamidade. Gintoki será capaz de pegar o responsável por isso, conhecido como "Mayora"? PARÓDIA DE DEATH NOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Mayo Note**

_**Sinopse:**__ Uma série de indigestões por excesso de maionese começa a assustar a população de Edo. E cabe a um homem descobrir e pegar o causador de tal calamidade. Gintoki será capaz de pegar o responsável por isso, conhecido como "Mayora"?_

_**Notas da autora:** Os personagens de Gintama não me pertencem, mas sim a seu autor, Sorachi Hideaki. A história é 100% minha. Se eu souber que estão me plagiando, farei todo o possível para que o tal seja banido!_

Como o próprio título indica, "Mayo Note" é uma tentativa de paródia do anime "Death Note". Nao tenho nenhuma intenção de ofender um anime tão bom, apenas fazer a versão "Gintamesca" do genial anime/mangá de autoria de Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata.

Espero que gostem da fanfic e que se divirtam. No mais, boa leitura!  


**Capítulo 1: Não é todo dia que cai um caderno na sua cabeça**

Tédio. Tédio completo. Não era tão ruim ter dias tranquilos no escritório, já que a cidade estava em ordem. Permitiu-se colocar em dia os trabalhos burocráticos pendentes. Após mexer em toda a papelada, levantou-se e saiu dali, ao mesmo tempo em que acendia mais um cigarro com seu isqueiro em forma de frasco de maionese.

Saiu rumo ao local de onde começaria a sua ronda do dia e, no caminho, viu uma pessoa, em uma lanchonete, reclamando do excesso de maionese em um sanduíche.

- Tsc! – murmurou. – O mundo inteiro deveria saber que a supremacia da maionese é inquestionável.

Hijikata seguiu seu caminho para a ronda que o esperava. Mas, de repente, algo golpeou violentamente a sua cabeça como se caísse do céu, fazendo com que o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi tomasse um "estabaco" no chão.

- Mas o que é isso...? – ele murmurou, passando a mão no cocuruto atingido.

O moreno viu no chão um caderno com a capa meio amarelada, mais precisamente cor de maionese, com o nome "Mayo Note" estampado. Intrigado, guardou o tal caderno no casaco da sua farda e seguiu rumo à sua ronda.

* * *

Após a ronda e depois de sofrer umas quatro ou cinco tentativas de assassinato da parte de Okita, Hijikata chegou ao seu alojamento são e salvo. Desfez-se do casaco, mas escutou algo caindo. Ainda intrigado, o Vice-Comandante fitou por alguns segundos o curioso caderno.

Sentou-se à frente da mesinha baixa, onde abriu o dito caderno e deparou-se com uma lista de regras do tal "Mayo Note". A primeira já lhe despertou estranhamento.

"_O humano cujo nome for escrito neste caderno terá uma grande compulsão por maionese, seguida de indigestão."_

Ok, aquilo parecia bizarro demais. Por que mesmo é que o tal caderno lhe atraíra a atenção, fora o fato de ter acertado sua cabeça? Ah, sim, porque descaradamente tinha a ver com maionese...

Aquele estranho caderno o atraía. Acabou se sentindo tentado a escrever algo em sua primeira folha. Alcançou uma caneta, prestes a escrever algo, mas se deteve. Em quem testaria isso? Não poderia ser em alguém de alto escalão, como ele. Sentiu-se atraído pela ideia de fazer isso em Sougo. Mas aí seria suspeito demais. Yamazaki? Também não era uma boa ideia fazer isso no espião do Shinsengumi. Kondo? Muito menos! Fazer algo com seu superior era como se fosse cometer um suicídio.

Em quem faria o "test drive" do caderno?

Viu passando pela porta entreaberta a vítima perfeita. Escreveu o nome "Yukimura Susumu" no caderno. Instantes depois, Yukimura saiu correndo gritando "Maionese! Preciso urgentemente de maionese!"

Hijikata saiu de fininho de seu alojamento, seguindo descalço o pobre rapaz. Precisava ter certeza de que não era apenas uma coincidência repentina. Seguiu-o até a despensa do quartel-general, onde o viu arrombar desesperadamente a porta e pegar uma grande quantidade de maionese.

Seguiu o jovem Yukimura, que, escondido atrás do quartel – ou pelo menos pensava, por não ter visto o Vice-Comandante – devorou de forma selvagem nada menos que quinze frascos de maionese e, obviamente, teve uma indigestão daquelas!

Assim que a equipe médica apareceu para acudir, Hijikata logo desapareceu dali. Já tivera confirmação mais que suficiente para o poder estranho daquele caderno.

* * *

_- E nos últimos dias estamos vendo um surto muito grande de indigestão em Edo. Falaremos com Ketsuno Ana, que nos dará as notícias recentes._

Foi só mencionar "Ketsuno Ana" na TV, que Gintoki saiu correndo da cozinha pra ver sua "musa".

_- Exatamente. Eu estou aqui em frente ao Hospital Geral de Edo e de tempos em tempos aparece alguém com indigestão em decorrência de excesso de maionese. Principalmente vítimas que de alguma forma ou outra reclamaram de excesso de maionese nos lanches, ou que simplesmente não gostavam. Fanáticos por maionese acreditam que há um "messias" os defendendo e já o chamam de "Mayora"._

- "Mayora", é? – Gintoki murmurou, ao mesmo tempo em que cutucava despreocupadamente o nariz com o dedo mindinho. – Aposto que aquele viciado em maionese adoraria estar no meio desse bolo...

O Yorozuya ouviu a campainha tocar, seguida pela voz de Catherine:

- Sakata-san, seu idiota! Vem abrir aqui!

- Shinpachi, vai atender aquela mulher-gato imbecil. Já sei que aquele fóssil lá de baixo mandou cobrar o aluguel.

O garoto abriu a porta e Catherine passou depressa por ele, alcançando Gintoki e agarrando-o pela gola da camisa.

- A Otose-san acaba de ser levada pro hospital! Acabou de sofrer uma forte indigestão! Foi o Mayora que fez isso! Ela teve uma vontade do nada de devorar maionese e devorou uns dezoito frascos!

Agora Gintoki ficou chocado. Sabia que aquela velha era capaz de tudo, mas jamais a imaginara sendo capaz de se entupir de maionese. Tinha algo muito errado ali. Enquanto procurava raciocinar, a campainha tocou novamente. Desta vez, foi Kagura quem abriu. O recém-chegado entrou praticamente rastejando.

- Gin-chan, é o Zura. – ela disse.

- Não é Zura, é Katsura...! – o recém-chegado disse com voz de moribundo de melodrama. – Por favor, Gintoki... Me ajude...! Estou prestes a ter uma indigestão das grandes...! Mas não consigo parar de comer maionese...!

Katsura teve forças pra arrancar das mãos de Gintoki o copo de iogurte que ele segurava e jogou uma quantidade absurda de maionese por cima, bebendo-o em seguida. Assim que deu o último gole, o líder Joui tombou aos pés do amigo de cabelo prateado.

- Zura...?

- Não é Zura... É Katsura...!

E assim Katsura desmaiou.

- Quem ousa profanar a supremacia do doce sabor dos carboidratos do açúcar...? Esse tal de Mayora vai ver só...!

Gintoki foi ao quarto e voltou à sua escrivaninha, munido de uma pilha de volumes da Shounen Jump. Começou a devorar uma a uma, mas especificamente o mangá de Death Note.

- Gin-san! – Shinpachi o chamou.

- Que é?

- MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO LENDO DEATH NOTE?

- Estou vendo uma forma de descobrir quem é o Mayora. Vou fazer como o L. Eu vou ser a justiça e desmascarar esse maluco que profanou meu sagrado iogurte de morango!

E assim, Gintoki seguiu folheando e lendo avidamente o mangá de Death Note. Ele seria a justiça, estava disposto a deter o Mayora com suas próprias mãos e fazê-lo pagar por tamanho crime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mayo Note**

**Capítulo 2: O suspeito número um nem sempre é o óbvio... Ou será que é?**

Gintoki, sem se importar com o "facepalm" que Shinpachi fizera, continuou a ler Death Note sem parar. E tudo isso, ao mesmo tempo em que devorava doces sem dó.

- Hm... – murmurou, enfiando mais uma colher de parfait na boca. – Todos os casos de indigestão seguem um mesmo padrão. O sujeito se entope de maionese, tem uma indigestão e vai parar no hospital.

- Isso não pode ser coincidência. – Shinpachi disse.

- Obviamente que não. Só um viciado em maionese é que aguenta devorar entre 15 a 20 frascos sem sofrer indigestão.

- Igual a você, com esse monte de doces? – Kagura apontou para a montanha de doces ao lado direito da escrivaninha.

- Comer doces me fornece carboidratos, para que eu possa pensar melhor, Kagura.

- Aham... Tá bom... Vou fingir que acredito.

- O açúcar é o principal combustível do nosso corpo, o que significa que eu preciso de muito combustível.

- Gin-san... Você tá me assustando... – Shinpachi disse.

- Por quê? – o albino disse com um pirulito na boca.

- PORQUE VOCÊ TÁ SE SENTANDO COMPLETAMENTE ESQUISITO!

De fato, Gintoki deixara sua posição preguiçosa para assumir uma posição completamente diferente ao se sentar. Estava agachado na cadeira, ao invés de sentado com as pernas sobre a mesa. E ainda encarou o garoto de óculos com ar de desentendido:

- Ah, fala de como estou? É que o L faz isso pra pensar melhor.

Após essa declaração de Gintoki, Shinpachi deu outro "facepalm". Começava a pensar que doces demais estavam fazendo seu chefe ficar mais pirado do que já era.

* * *

Hijikata estava cansado e seu pulso direito doía de tanto escrever. O caderno aberto em duas páginas repletas de nomes escritos revelava a razão do cansaço do Vice-Comandante. Ele havia aproveitado o tempo livre pra descobrir os "odiadores de maionese" e puni-los da forma mais adequada, ou seja, uma compulsão em maionese, seguida por uma indigestão.

Estava cansado, mas satisfeito. Não só por dar àqueles que merecem o devido castigo, como afirmava cada vez mais em Edo a grandiosidade da maionese.

Apenas se ouvia a sua respiração cansada no cômodo, após a intensa tarefa de escrever dezenas e dezenas de nomes no caderno. Largou a caneta na mesinha e relaxou os braços. Um sorriso discreto se desenhou em seu rosto esgotado.

- Você conseguiu ser bem rápido com esse caderno.

O moreno olhou para trás e deu de cara com algo bizarro, mas que ele conhecia muito bem. Era um ser gordinho, baixinho, com a cabeça em forma de gota, pele cor de maionese e vestido com apenas uma tanguinha em forma de frasco de maionese tapando estrategicamente as partes íntimas.

Na hora, o semblante sério do Vice-Comandante foi substituído pela cara pateticamente feliz de alguém sonhando acordado com aquilo que tanto se deseja.

- M-Mayorin...? – ele perguntou ainda extasiado, quase babando como alguém hipnotizado.

- Vejo que escolhi a pessoa certa para defender a maionese como ela merece.

O moreno voltou à sua expressão normal, acrescida de um sorriso confiante.

- Eu farei isso com muito prazer. – disse.

- Sei que fará. Eu fiz a escolha certa... Hijikata Toushirou.

- Maionese é o condimento supremo, e deve ser respeitado como tal. – disse assumindo sua postura de oficial de alto escalão do Shinsengumi. – Eu farei com que a sua supremacia seja vista por todos!

Ao terminar essa declaração, Hijikata sorriu confiante mais uma vez. Estava cada vez mais empenhado a mostrar ao mundo que os viciados em maionese tinham um defensor, a quem já davam o nome de "Mayora", apelido que já tinha antes.

Agora, mais do que nunca, Hijikata Toushirou, o Vice-Comandante do Shinsengumi, faria jus ao título de "Mayora". Mostraria ao mundo que com a maionese não se deveria brincar, muito menos profanar.

O Mayora seria o deus de um novo mundo, regido pelo sabor marcante da maionese.

* * *

Bocejou. Já estava no final do mangá de Death Note e no final também de mais um pirulito, quando a campainha voltou a tocar. Abriu a porta corrediça com cara de preguiça e ficou surpreso.

Era o quarteto do Shinsengumi. Mas estava incompleto. O "garoto-nervosinho" não estava por ali. Só o gorila, o sádico e o espião.

- Estamos procurando o Katsura. – Okita Sougo disse com a bazuca por sobre o ombro e pronta para atirar. – Não o viu por aí?

- Não. – Gintoki respondeu sem se alterar. – O Zura foi vítima do "Mayora". Só sei disso e mais nada.

- Como sabe que a culpa foi do tal "Mayora"? – Kondo questionou.

- Porque o Zura estava aqui, encheu meu iogurte de maionese e bebeu tudo. Depois sumiu com indigestão. Falando em maionese, cadê seu companheiro viciado?

- Hoje o Vice-Comandante tá de folga. – Yamazaki respondeu.

- Não é muita coincidência um Mayora estar de folga pra outro Mayora agir com mais força hoje?

O trio se entreolhou e, em seguida, Kondo contestou Gintoki:

- Toshi não seria capaz de ser tão extremista, Yorozuya. E eu o conheço há anos.

- Foi o que disseram de Yagami Light. E ele era o Kira em Death Note.

- Gin-san – Shinpachi questionou. – Só porque o Hijikata-san é conhecido como "Mayora", não significa que o tal "Mayora" que causa indigestão nos outros seja a mesma pessoa. Talvez seja só coincidência.

- Não acredito em coincidências. – retrucou o pseudodetetive Gintoki, enquanto se sentava à frente da escrivaninha. – Ainda mais que eu fui vítima indiretamente, pois o tal Mayora profanou meu iogurte de morango quando Zura jogou maionese nele e o bebeu.

- Poderia ter nos chamado antes, Chefe Yorozuya. – Okita disse. – "Mayora" me lembra Hijikata, então eu teria prazer em acabar com a raça dele, como um treino pra minha maior ambição.

- Como sabe que os casos de indigestão por maionese aumentaram? – Yamazaki perguntou.

Quando Gintoki iria responder, o telefone tocou e ele atendeu:

- Alô? Yorozuya do Gin-chan.

_- Gintoki, acabou de chegar mais um caso de indigestão aqui no hospital. Com este, hoje já são 259 vítimas._

- Ótimo! Obrigado pela informação, Zura.

_- Não é Zura, é Katsura. De nada. Vou desligar aqui e depois te passo novidades._

- Ok.

Gintoki colocou o telefone de volta ao gancho e disse ao trio do Shinsengumi:

- O Zura é o meu informante.

Nisso, o telefone tocou novamente e ele atendeu:

- Alô? Zura?

_- NÃO É ZURA, É KATSURA!_

E assim o líder Joui desligou o telefone na cara do Yorozuya, que olhou para Kondo, Okita, Yamazaki, Kagura e Shinpachi. Eles estavam meio incrédulos.

- O chefe Yorozuya incorporou mesmo o L... – Okita comentou.


End file.
